You're Beautiful
by highmaintenance
Summary: Hawkeye sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back to that day 13 years ago. He knew just by looking at the Major that they would never get along. Unrequited HM Songfic.


**DISCLAIMER: Yes I own everything! Kidding! I own nothing! If I did I would be rich, rich I tell you! Wahaha!**

**I have risen from the dead...briefly lol! I've had this idea brewing for awhile now and decided to write it down. I'm not particularly fond of it but...meh...**

**To fully know where I'm coming from, the basic premise of this is that Hawkeye is on vacation and Margaret lives in Boston (she seemed to live everywhere else so why not Boston?) ****I know I'm not a HM shipper but I thought the idea was really sweet and it wouldn't work with CM.**

**Oh and just one final note, please check out my profile for an important message in regards to my story, _'Five Years Is A Long Time'_.**

**Thank you and please R &R! **

**The lyrics are from James Blunt's _'You're Beautiful'_ **

_

* * *

_

_Boston, August 1937_

_My life is brilliant._

'Tommy, can't we just take the bus back to the hotel?' Hawkeye Pierce complained to his best friend as they walked down the main street of Boston.

Tommy Gillis shook his head. 'No, we need to save money, besides walking's good for you!'

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. 'I know but I'm exhausted.'

Tommy chuckled. 'No wonder you never got picked for the school football team.'

Hawkeye gave his friend a playful punch and looked down the road where a bus was coming to a stop.

'Look, I'll take the bus and meet you back at the hotel okay?'

Hawkeye started to walk away before he could hear Tommy's indignantly amused reply.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Margaret fiddled with the hem of her dress as the bus came to a stop. Her boyfriend put his hand on her knee which she slapped off in annoyance.

George frowned. 'Maggie, what's the matter?'

Margaret looked at George and narrowed her baby blue eyes. 'My name is Margaret and please don't do that in public.'

'Okay I'm sorry; you don't have to get all uptight about it.'

But Margaret stopped listening when she saw who had just boarded the vehicle.

He was a boy, no, a man, couldn't have been older than 17. His jet black hair shone in the afternoon light.

Margaret watched as he paid the bus driver and went to take a seat.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'cause I've got a plan._

Hawkeye found the only spare seat on the bus and sat down heavily. He truly was exhausted. Looking across the aisle Hawkeye saw a very pretty young woman about his age smiling at him. Pierce smiled back at her politely but stopped immediately when he saw the gentleman next to her put his arm around her shoulders. It'd figure that she'd be taken.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Margaret could have killed George. As soon as he spotted the dark haired boy he had placed his arm obnoxiously around her.

'George, I just told you, not in public!' Margaret hissed.

'That kid was looking at you.' George whispered back.

Margaret rolled her eyes. 'He's hardly a kid, he looks about my age.'

'That's what I mean, he's a kid.'

Margaret wrenched out of George's grip in indignation. 'How dare you call me a kid? I'm getting off at the next stop.'

Margaret didn't have to wait long because no sooner had she said that, the bus came to a halt. The blonde stood up and stormed away from George.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
as we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Hawkeye followed the blonde girl off the bus. It was very convenient that this was also his stop.

'Maggie, wait!'

The blonde's boyfriend ran past Hawkeye and almost tripped him down the stairs.

'My name is not Maggie!' The blonde screamed and Hawkeye grinned. She was a fire cracker.

The two 'lovers' fought for a few minutes then kissed and hugged.

For a brief moment during their hug, Hawkeye locked eyes with the blonde and she smiled gently at him. Hawkeye smiled back and started towards his hotel.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

'Did little Benny rest his legs?' teased Tommy when Hawkeye entered the room.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. 'Very funny Tom.'

Tommy laughed and opened his suit case. 'Care for a belt?' He held up a bottle of scotch.

Hawkeye looked wide eyed at his friend. 'How the hell did you get that? You're not 21!'

Tommy shrugged. 'I have my ways. Besides, we're spending a week away from our folks before 11th grade, we might as well celebrate.'

Hawkeye laughed and went searching for glasses. His mind wasn't on the task though, his thoughts kept wondering to a certain blonde bombshell…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

_**South Korea, September 1950**_

Trapper had just finished putting the finishing touches on the still when Henry entered the Swamp in a frenzy.

'Morning Henry, care for a taste of our first born?'

Henry frowned. 'I thought I told you two to take that thing down?'

Hawkeye shrugged. 'Come on Henry, one might say that this is Trapper's shop project.'

Henry groaned in exasperation. 'You guys have been here almost two weeks and haven't listened to one thing I've said.'

Trapper tried to hide his grin. 'What's your point?'

'The point is we have a head nurse arriving in a matter of minutes and I'd like you guys to be a little army.'

Radar burst into the Swamp at that moment, glasses askew and out of breath. Behind him was a blonde woman in her dress uniform.

'Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake, may I present Major Margaret Houlihan.'

Major Houlihan saluted Henry smartly and faced Hawkeye and Trapper. Her face contorted in disgust.

'Why aren't you Captains in uniform?' she asked briskly.

Trapper shrugged. 'I dunno, but do you wanna be out of uniform with me gorgeous?'

Major Houlihan looked very offended and it was then Hawkeye recognised her.

'No, it couldn't be? Could it?' Thought Hawkeye.

Major Houlihan rounded on Hawkeye next but stopped as realisation dawned on her face too. For a moment the two stared at each other, remembering that day in Boston.

'Captain, where is your salute?'

'I left it in Maine.'

Trapper laughed and Margaret stormed out of the Swamp.

Hawkeye sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back to that day 13 years ago. He knew just by looking at the Major that they would never get along. No matter, he didn't need a girlfriend anyway.

_But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you._

END

_

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed this more than I did! Please review and remember to check out my profile for a message about my story _'Five Years Is A Long Time'!_**

**Until next time, Abyssinia!**

**Lucy**


End file.
